The Beginning of the End
by lizgirl51
Summary: All of the Cahills are decedents of Greek gods. When madrigals start to meddle, will secrets stay secret or will they start pouring out? Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ok so, about a week ago I was sent a message by an anonymous person telling me to write this story. So here it is. The things you should probably know before starting this is that Grace is now a dude named Greg, and Amy an Dan are NOT madrigals. Enjoy!**

The 39 clues. This could be one of the best times of my life if my dweebish brother Dan doesn't ruin it for me. A few months ago my grandfather, Greg, died, throwing Dan and I on what seemed to be the crazy train, next stop Looney Island. I was born about a thousand years ago. Most people would think this was the best thing that could ever happen to someone. Those people would be way wrong. I never asked to be a Greek goddess, it just sort of... happened. My parents known to the world are Hope and Author Cahill, two nice people who have had some pretty bad luck in their lifetime. But to everyone else they are Hades and Persephone Cahill, king and queen of the underworld. Do you think its fun to be the daughter of the king and queen of the underworld? do you think it's fun having a ghost come up to you every five minutes begging you for food or water or something else they know I'm not permitted to give them? Well, it's not.

When I was born my father wanted me to grow up in the real world after seeing my older brother Zack's love for the underworld. That's where it all went wrong. I lived in the real world till I was sixteen when they pulled me into the world of magic and power. And when you enter this wonderful world you become immortal, when you become immortal you stop aging. That's right, I've been sixteen for one thousand, nine hundred, eighty four years and counting. Do you know how many times I've graduated high school? Try dividing that number by four. My problem is I love the outside world. Always have, always will.

About fourteen years ago I made a bet with one of my dad's closest advisors, Fred. He said I couldn't go two years without my powers, so naturally I said I could go two hundred years without them. A few minutes later we agreed on twenty years. First we drained all of my powers. That took forever because I had sooo many. I don't mean to brag but I did. I could read and control minds, control water, fire, and air, I could kill a vampire with one sip of my blood, I could speak to dogs, and the list goes on and on and on with some I don't even know of. Next, they made me look like an infant so I could live my twenty years of sweet normalness, well, normally.

I lived with my parents who were currently taking a break from the pressures of the underworld and preparing to have another child living as hope and author in Boston. About two years later, about a month before my mother had Dan, my father supposedly died in a fire. My mother "died" when she was giving birth to Dan. he survived, but she did not. we then lived with my brother Zack, who was currently living in New York as a real estate agent, until that day of uncle Greg's funeral where we were about to start one of the greatest adventures of our lives.

In our big wonderful, crazy, horrible family we have five or six branches. I think. It's complicated. Which one am I in? I have no idea. Apparently, a long time ago Olivia and Gideon Cahill had five children. Luke went on to make the Lucian branch, Katharine made the Ekaterina branch, Jane made the Janus branch, Thomas made the Thomas branch, and Madeline made the Madrigals. That's what you would find if you looked in a random book about the Cahills. If you were really a Cahill you would know this: the Lucian branch is the decedents of Hades and Poseidon. The Janus branch is made up of anyone who is a wizard, which, sorcerer, sorceress, ect. the Thomas branch is made up of descendents of titans. the Ekats are made up of the decedents of Zeus. The Madrigals are pretty much anyone else or anyone who hates their branch.

the Lucians, the Thomases, and the Madrigals powers may vary, but the Ekats have no powers, and they know nothing about the real Cahill family and they never will as long as Zeus has something to do with it. the reason being is because Zeus likes power, Zeus sees power on children, then Zeus takes power away. now Zeus has power, Zeus wants to keep power, children must not know Zeus took power or Zeus can and will zap you in the butt, and it will hurt believe me.

about an hour ago, Dan decides he's going to announce to everyone we think we're Ekats, basically draining us of any possible fun because, "it's dangerous to be running around with only an inexperienced little boy with powers". even though I don't agree one bit with his logic, he's my brother and I don't want to see him get hurt either.

"Amy, wake up, were almost there, kiddo," Nellie said quietly after a long plane ride over the Atlantic ocean from Italy to Mexico. they had been searching for their 27th clue in Italy when they found a lead to Mexico.

"when do we land?" Amy asked.

"in about ten minutes. get your stuff ready, I'll wake up Dan," Nellie told me as she tried to wake Dan up. based on the fact that there was cheetos all over Dan's head, I guessed he didn't have a very good sleep.

soon they landed to find some very unexpected guests waiting for them when they came out of the plane.

**I will update once every two weeks, or every 7 reviews, whichever one comes first. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes on the last chapter, I'll try to do better on this one. I definitely will put some Amian in this story, but in later chapters. Enjoy!**

I was the first one off the plane. The first thing I saw was the ground. I was so happy to see land after hours on a plane. Then I looked up and saw Fred right there waiting for Dan and me to get off the plane. At first I was happy to see him because I haven't in fourteen years. Then I remembered Nellie. Nellie had never seen him before. If she saw us talking to a random person she would ask for an explanation. If she asked for an explanation what would I say? Oh, Nellie this is our dead dad's advisor who came all the way from the underworld to tell us something.

"Hey Nellie, I think I left one of my bags on the plane. Can you go get it for me?" I asked Nellie hoping she would take some time trying to find it.

"Sure," She said as she went back into the plane to find the bag. Dan and I quickly ran up to Fred.

"What are you doing here?" I quietly asked him.

"I needed to tell you to be careful. I don't have much time. Make sure you are never alone, even when the two of you are together you must not be alone. You need to…" Fred said before he vanished. A few minutes later Nellie came out of the plane and walked up to them.

"I couldn't find your bag," she said to me.

"It must just be with the others," I said."We should get out stuff and check in to the hotel room now. It's getting late."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We got to the hotel room and we ordered room service. I was very confused after our chat with Fred. I could tell Dan was too. Soon, Nellie got in the shower.

"Amy, what do you think Fred was talking about when he said not to be alone?" Dan asked the same question I had asked myself a couple of minutes ago.

"I don't know Dan, but I wish I did. I think he was about to say something more important before he disappeared." I answered.

"I guess, but it kind of bothered me when he said 'I don't have much time.' He's not the kind of person to take up time by saying something like that," he replied. He had a point. Fred would never say something like that if what he had to say was important.

"Maybe he was trying to take up time so his message could confuse us," I guessed. "Or maybe he was just nervous or worried. Did you see his face? Usually he doesn't show that much expression."

"You're probably right," Dan said, "I'm going to the vending machines to get a snack. Want anything?"

"You just had dinner, how can you be hungry? No, thanks," I replied. Dan grabbed a dollar and a room key and walked out the door. Soon afterwards I fell asleep.

"Amy, they don't have skittles in the vending machines here!" Dan proclaimed, waking me up.

"Oh no, how will we survive," I said sarcastically as Dan sat down on the bed, eating his Doritos.

"I'm out of the shower," Nellie said walking out of the bathroom. "Where did you get the chips, Dan?"

"From the vending machines, they're right down the hall." Dan answered.

"And you didn't get me any skittles," Nellie replied.

"They were out," Dan said.

This conversation went on for a while, until Nellie finally asked, "Have you figured out the hint yet?"

"We're working on it," I replied. In Italy, we found a hint saying _Museo Nazionale di Antropologia,_ _Messico, VI. _We found out that that was Italian for National Museum of Anthropology, Mexico. The VI part, we were unsure.

"Hey, look at this! It's a map of the Museum and all of the rooms are numbered with roman numerals. Room VI is the second room on the right," Dan explained.

"Dan, can we buy tickets to the museum online?" Nellie asked.

"Yes, they are $16 each and the museum opens at nine," Dan replied. Nellie walked over to the laptop and bought us three tickets for tomorrow.

"Wow, Dan, I've never seen you so excited to go to a museum," I said.

"I'm excited because this is the first museum we have to go to that we only have to go into one room," Dan replied.

For the next few hours I researched this beautiful museum. Many say the most beautiful part of it is the statue at the front of the building. It is of Tlaloc, the Aztec god of rain. They say that on the day it was brought to its current location, an unforgettable, torrential rain fell on Mexico City.

One of the museum's main features is that its use of open spaces is exemplary. The museum covers an area of 79,700 square meters, 35,700 of which are in the open air. The show rooms surround the central patio. Each room is dedicated to a particular culture, beginning with the origins of man and encompassing the Toltecs, the Teotihuacans, the Mayas, and in particular, the Aztecs.

Besides beauty, the museum's architectural structure uses very interesting symbolism. For example, the bronze snail in the pond found in the main patio represents the way the ancient Mexicans called each other together: by rattling the sea snail shells. The inverted fountain, also located in the central patio, is a marvelous sculpture, and around this pillar a circular curtain of rain falls gently, endowing the whole place with a fresh coolness and solemnity. If you cross this light curtain of water, you will hear only the sound of water falling and, very, very far away, the music of a flute. This is the echo of the ritual performed daily by the "Papantla flyers" in a clearing of the woods in front of the museum.

I couldn't wait to go tomorrow. I noticed Dan was asleep and Nellie was listening to her iPod. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I woke up Dan while Nellie opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. It's not the longest chapter I've written but it isn't too horribly short. I haven't put a disclaimer, so you need to know that I DO NOT own the 39 clues or anything else you might possibly think I own.

When Nellie opened the door we saw Mr. McIntyre standing there with another man. Both of them seemed to have a very concerned look on their faces.

"I am sorry to have to see you on such substandard terms, but there are severe madrigal threats in the area and all teams must immediately relocated. Frank is here to drive you to the place where you will be staying until the issue is resolved," he said calmly.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes, right now. You can have a few minutes to pack, we will wait for you downstairs in the lobby," he replied. They closed the door and the two walked away. We got out our bags and started to pack.

"I don't see why he had to wake us up at midnight," Dan said. "He could have called earlier."

"I guess it's important," Nellie said as she stuffed a huge pile of clothes into her suitcase.

"Why don't we just not go?" Dan asked.

"I don't think we have a choice, Dan," I replied. We finished packing and headed down to the lobby to meet Mr. McIntyre and Frank. They got up from a comfortable looking red couch and signaled them towards the door. They got into a small limo and drove to their destination. About a half an hour later all three of them were asleep.

"Wake up, we're here," I heard Frank say as I woke up. When I opened my eyes, I noticed it was morning. How long had we been traveling?

"Where are we?" Nellie asked. We were at a small mansion near a beautiful river.

"Rio Grande City, Texas," Fred said as I got out of the limo.

"What!" Dan proclaimed, "We drove to Texas?"

"Yes," Mr. McIntyre said, "You can find your rooms on the second hallway to the left. Dan, you are in room 121, Amy is in room 122, and Nellie's room is 124. Breakfast is served at 9:00 to 11:00, lunch at 11:30 to 1:00, and dinner at 5:00 to 9:00 in the dining room. Snacks are available anytime in the kitchen. My room is 213 if you need me. If you ever get lost just ask a servant for directions."

"Thank you," I said as he walked into the building. They got their bags and followed.

When we first walked into the mansion, there was a short hallway that led to a huge living room with several tan couches and a square glass coffee table. There were two big windows with brown curtains hanging over them. In between the windows was a door to the back patio that led to the garden. On the right side were three doors, one leading to the dining room, one leading to a hallway where the library, game room, and media room, and the last leading to a hallway with several more bedrooms. On the left side were two hallways leading to bedrooms. There was a stairway in the entrance which led to many other rooms.

We walked down the hallway and went into our rooms to unpack. My room was fairly larger than I was used to. It had light green walls and hardwood floors with a big white fuzzy rug in the middle of the room. The bed was white with a tan comforter and white and green pillows. On the left of the bed was a nightstand with a green lamp and a clock. To the left were a white vanity and a small closet. On each side of my bed were thin, tall windows. I unpacked for a few minutes until I heard a voice coming from the living room.

"We drove to Texas!" a familiar female voice exclaimed. "And you just slept through it."

"It was late, and I do believe you slept through it also, sister," another voice replied.

As time went on, I heard many more voices. Eventually I finished packing, so I decided to explore the mansion. I went down one of the hallways with many rooms that seemed interesting in some sort of way. The first room was the game room. I saw Dan playing some game towards the back of the room. I decided not to bother him, because I knew he would be in there for a while. The next room was a theater. Mr. McIntyre, Frank, and a few other people I did not recognize were watching a documentary about South America. The next room was a gym where I noticed Eisenhower Holt lifting weights.

After a few more doors and a bunch of odd rooms like a fruit room, conservatory, and lounge, I found the room I was looking for: the library. The library was two stories high with a spiral staircase connecting them. All of the walls were covered with books. There were a few couches and armchairs scattered around the room with a variety of tables. I went through several shelves looking through all of the books. I soon picked a random book with a title I couldn't pronounce.

The book was pretty thick, so I read for a few hours when I was almost done with it. It was a good book, even though I still couldn't pronounce the title. I was about a paragraph away from finishing the book, but it was a series, so I could read the next book after I finished.

"Hello, love," I heard a silky British accented voice, interrupting my reading.

**I know it sounds cliché, but don't worry I'm not going to make it stupid. I've decided to make 2 sequels to this story, one being a crossover. I haven't decided on names yet. Should this story be The End of the Beginning, the next The Beginning of the End, and then New Beginnings, or this story still be The Beginning of the End, the next being The End, and the last Return. I need to know before I update next. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3! Sorry, I haven't updated in three weeks. I might do another chapter later today or tomorrow if I feel like it. Irina is going to be alive in this chapter.**

"Hello, love," I heard a British accented voice, interrupting my reading.

"W-what do you want, Ian?" I said, trying to hold back my stutter.

"I knew it! I'm getting good at faking an accent!" a surprisingly not British voice exclaimed.

"H-hamilton?" I asked as I turned around to see him in the doorway.

"Yea, I was sitting in the living room when Natalie walked in and started complaining about her room not having some kind of imported sheets, so I told her to stop complaining. She tried to imitate me, but she was horrible at it. Then she said I couldn't do any better, so I did and I was even worse. She taught me how to do it and now I do it perfectly, but she said it was still bad. I then said if I came in here you would think I was Ian but she said you wouldn't and then I said you would then she said you wouldn't and so on. So I came in here and proved her wrong!" he said quickly.

"Ok," I replied.

"Oh, and Dan needs you," he said as he left happily.

"Thanks," I said as he left. I put away my book and went to find Dan. He wasn't in the living room so I looked in his room. I decided to ask Hamilton where he was. I walked out of his room to see him and Natalie arguing in the hallway.

"Yes she did!" he exclaimed.

"Sure she did," Natalie replied.

"Amy, didn't you think I was Ian when I walked into the library?" He asked me. I decided to stay out of the argument.

"Do you know where Dan is?" I asked.

"By the pool," he replied.

"Thanks," I said. I walked to the pool where I saw Dan, Nellie, Alistair, and Irina.

"Hey, Amy!" I heard Dan say before he jumped into the pool. His head popped out of the water and he continued to speak. "Can you feed Saladin? I think he's hungry," He asked.

"That's the emergency you called me down here for?" I asked, picking up Saladin.

"Yep," he replied as he submerged hid head into the pool. I was taking Saladin to the kitchen to get him a snack when I heard Ian and Ned whispering in the hallway. I decided to listen.

"I don't trust her," Ian said.

"You haven't even met her yet," Ned replied.

"I know enough about her not to trust her," Ian said.

"Well she'll be here soon if you trust her or not," Ned said.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone behind me ask, making me jump.

"Hi, Sinead," I said. "You look well for someone who just got out of the hospital.

"Yea, I-, She started to say before she was interrupted by Mr. McIntyre.

"Children, I would like you to meet somebody," he said as a tall blonde-haired woman stepped out. "This is Don Smith. She was nice enough to let us use her house for a few weeks."

"Hello," she said. "Don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything." She seemed nice. I wonder if she was who Ian and Ned were talking about. I headed back to the library, but it was locked. I went to the living room to watch the news, but there was nothing interesting.

I went out to the garden. I sat on a small bench next to the pond and watched a frog hop from lily pad to lily pad. It was late, do the reflection of the full moon was glowing in a section of the pond, confusing the frog. It seemed so happy, but it was a frog, so telling its emotions could be difficult.

"Hello, love," I heard a British voice say. I turned around to see who it was. It wasn't Hamilton.

"H-hi," I replied. Ian smiled. He sat down next to me and looked at the little frog.

"Frogs are amazing creatures." He said as he reached down to pick up the frog. "Most animals panic when you pick them up, but the frog only panics when you put it down," he put down the calm frog and it quickly hopped off. I turned to look at it when my eyes met his, and for a second, the rest of the world disappeared. I quickly looked away, so he wouldn't know I'm blushing. We sat there for a while until a swarm of fireflies invaded the area. They circled the pond, blinking the lights on their tiny tails.

"It's late," I said, "I'd better get inside." Then I went inside. I got inside and realized I might be falling for him again.

**Sorry it's short and sorry I'm horrible at romantic scenes. I need 4 reviews before I can update again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I never got my 4 reviews, but it's been a few weeks since I updated. I learned two very important things this week:**

**You can put a password on a word document. Now I don't have to put my document inside a folder inside a folder inside a folder inside another folder so my nosy parents don't find it. Now I'll probably update faster.**

**I have been stalling in my stories. I wanted to make three stories with 20 chapters at least a thousand words each, but I don't have enough ideas. I think I will do two stories about 12 chapters each.**

**Just to be clear, at least in this story William McIntyre is not a Madrigal. Sorry for the longish author's note.**

* * *

It's morning. I would say I slept well, but I barely slept at all. I stayed up until a little after midnight and it's only four o'clock now. I would go back to bed, but I'm not really tired. I decided to read.

I read for a few hours I guess, there's light coming through the window. I got dressed and started to head out to the kitchen to get breakfast when I saw a note on the floor. I picked it up and read it.

_Room 112 at noon _

_Don't be late _

Room 112 at noon. I think that is the office across from the game room. It's nine now so I have three hours, that is, if I decide to go. I probably will. I should go tell Dan. Maybe I should eat first. I walked to the kitchen and ate. I had a waffle. It was very delicious. I went to go find Dan. My instincts told me I would find him in the game room. My instincts were right. He and Hamilton were having a pinball competition; Hamilton was losing

"Hey, Amy," Dan said. "You coming to the meeting today?"

"Hi Amy," Hamilton said, obviously upset from his defeat. Dan was smiling.

"Hi. Is that what it is? I was thinking about it. Is everyone coming?" I asked.

"Almost everyone," he replied.

"I want a rematch," Hamilton exclaimed.

"You're on," he replied. They started playing and I left.

* * *

It's noon. I'm on my way to the room for the meeting. I walked in and almost everyone was there: Dan, Natalie, Ian, Irina, Reagan, Madison, and Hamilton.

"Hi, Amy," several people muttered. I talked to Madison and Reagan for a while until Jonah walked in. He must have been the last person coming because Ian called everyone to start the meeting.

"As you all know, we were called here because of suspicious Madrigal activity," he said. "I overheard William and Don talking about a group of Madrigals that left to join another family. I don't think it makes any sense, but she has a high rank in the Madrigals, so she must know what she is talking about.

"Wait, Don is a Madrigal?" Hamilton asked.

"Yes," replied Ian.

"And we are staying at her house?" Reagan asked.

"Yes," Ian once again replied. Everyone gave each other looks of concern. "I think we should have meetings in this room every other day at this time for updates," he continued.

"I think that's a good idea," Irina replied.

"Me too," a chorus of voices said simultaneously.

"It's agreed then, we will have another meeting on Wednesday." He announced. "Now, I think we all have realized that the Cahill family is not ordinary. I have a feeling this 'other family' might be more powerful than they seem. We will need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses to overcome this possible problem."

"You want us to tell you our powers?" Hamilton said.

"You are not as brainless as you look," Ian replied. "For instance, Natalie and I can read minds."

"We are all shape shifters," Madison said for her sister and parents.

_Lie, or at least don't tell the whole truth, _I said to Dan through my eyes.

_Ok, _He replied.

"I can teleport short distances," Dan said.

"Define 'short'" Jonah asked.

"A mile or two," he replied. This was true, along with about ten more.

"I can manipulate technology," Hamilton said.

"I can heal anything with one touch," I said. This would be my only current power that I know of. How? I just learned I had it a few years ago, so I can't re-get it drained.

"I'm a wizard," Jonah said.

"What?" Madison, Reagan, and Ian asked all together.

"Yo, dude didn't you hear me da first time? Imma wizard, like with magic and spells and stuff," he replied.

"Okay, it's been a while, we'd better go before someone starts looking for us," Ian said. We all walked to the kitchen and got lunch.

"Where have you been?" I heard Marry-Todd Holt ask.

"At the meeting," Reagan said.

"What happened?" she asked as they walked into the dining room.

* * *

Ian and Ted were once again eavesdropping on Don and William in his office.

"Any news?" William asked.

"None so far, but the branch is very secure, it might take some time." She said. Her mind was very good at not blurting out secrets, it must be a madrigal thing, but that didn't stop me from knowing somehow she was lying. She looked this way and saw us so we ran.

A few minutes later, Ian found Hamilton. It was time to do some research.

"Hamilton!" Ian exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to hack the madrigal records," he said. A few minutes later they were in the office and Hamilton had hacked the records.

"Search Don Smith," Ian said.

"No match," he replied.

"Did you spell it right?" Ian asked. Hamilton checked and spelled it several different ways.

"Yes," he replied. He searched all of the Madrigal archives, but there was no Don Smith.

**Ok, I'm done with this chapter. I hope you liked it. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm headed to my room to get my book so I can go to the library and read. I walked into my room and saw yet another note on the floor. It said:

_Emergency Meeting_

_Today at three o'clock_

So much for the library. Right now it's two fifty-six. I suppose I should head over before it starts. I walked to the room and everyone was there, even Eisenhower and Mary-Todd.

"It's not Wednesday yet," Dan said.

"No it isn't, but we have made a very interesting discovery," Hamilton replied. "We searched for Don in the entire Madrigal archives, but she was nowhere."

"Wait, you hacked the Madrigal archives?" Irina asked.

"Yes, so we have concluded that she is not who she says she is," Ian answered.

"Who is she then?" Jonah asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Ian replied. "We will split up into three groups. The first one will be going through Don's room to look for anything of interest. Group two will search upstairs, if she has to keep that huge dog up there, there's something she's hiding."

"What dog?" Marry-Todd asked.

"Lucy, the gigantic German shepherd that lives upstairs," he replied. "The third group will keep lookout for Don and Mr. McIntyre who are not currently here. Groups will be randomly assigned."

"Group one will be," he paused for a second to randomly pick the group, "Irina, Eisenhower, Dan, and Natalie. Group two will be Amy, Hamilton, and Ian. Group three will be Reagan, Madison, Mary-Todd and Jonah."

"Ok, let's get started," Hamilton said. "We will meet back here in an hour."

My group headed upstairs to find several locked doors. Luckily, Lucy was asleep. Eventually we found a room not looked. It was small with several lockers. The locks were electronic, each needing a keycard.

"Hamilton!" Ian and I yelled. He was outside watching the dog.

"Coming!" he said as he walked into the room. He opened the first locker to find a keycard with a big two on it. I took the keycard and used it to open the second locker. Inside of that locker was another keycard with a big three. We used it to open the third locker with a third keycard in it.

"T-this is taking too long. Hamilton, just open the last locker," I said. Inside that locker was a small brass key with a small tag with 204 on it. I guessed it went to room 204, one of the rooms we could not get into before. The room was empty with another door across from the one we just opened. It needed a code to open. Luckily Hamilton could open it much more easily.

Inside was a small gold box. Just a small gold box on a wooden table. We took the box and left to go meet the others in the office.

* * *

Natalie was annoyed. She had to keep watch outside the room while everyone else got to go through Don's room.

Eisenhower was hungry. Why did he have to be here when he could be in the kitchen? Maybe he should switch positions with Natalie.

Dan was bored. There was nothing of interest in this room. Except the huge flat screen television. Why didn't he have one of those in his room?

Irina was the only one actually looking for interesting things, not including food and televisions. She was going through all the drawers and closets when she accidently knocked over a lamp. Under that lamp was a small gold key. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. It was about time to head back to the office so Dan, Natalie, and Irina went back, and Eisenhower went to the kitchen.

* * *

Back in the office, we met the other two groups. Group three obviously didn't have any interesting news because Don and Mr. McIntyre were not back yet. Group one of Irina, Dan, Natalie, and Eisenhower, now eating a doughnut, had just arrived, and were about to make an announcement.

"There was nothing in her room," Eisenhower said between bites. Irina looks as if she was about to say something, but then she closed her mouth.

"We found this box in a room securely locked upstairs," Ian said. He held up the box that we found. Everyone stared at the beautiful container.

"What's inside?" Dan asked.

"We don't know, it's locked," Hamilton said. A few seconds later, we heard a door slam. Don and Mr. McIntyre must be back. We hid the box in the desk and left the office. I finally went to the library to read.

**I know it's short, but I have way too much homework. I might stop writing for a while. Science fair is about to start and I have to learn Spanish for my spring band trip. Review!**


End file.
